


Повод отпраздновать

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Gay Bar, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У каждого автора должен быть фик про труп в гей-клубе.





	Повод отпраздновать

В общем-то, Кью не имеет ничего против крепких широких ладоней на заднице: за этим он сюда и пришел. Но когда одна из них скользит к его паху и начинает расстегивать ширинку прямо посреди танцпола, Кью вежливо отстраняется. Он, конечно, любит быстро и без всяких сантиментов, но предпочитает знакомиться в клубе, а трахаться уже дома. Он привык к своей постели. И к кнопке сигнала тревоги за ее изголовьем.  
\- Слишком спешу? Не дуйся, малыш.  
Карл - если это, конечно, его имя, сам Кью представился Дастином - с умилительным выражением квадратного лица склоняется и звонко чмокает Кью в лоб. Как покойничка.  
Кью передергивает плечами и заставляет себя улыбнуться. Все в порядке, Карл полностью соответствует его запросам: высокий, широкоплечий и чуть умнее бульдозера. Еще бы напирал не с такой же скоростью.  
Вечер только начался, а Кью уже завел знакомство по душе: значит, можно не терять времени и еще до полуночи вернуться к работе. Все складывается просто отлично, но что-то все равно вызывает у него смутное беспокойство. И когда он скашивает глаза, чтобы окинуть взглядом столики, причина становится ясна.  
Храни господь королеву и контактные линзы, в них периферическое зрение становится восхитительно острым. Жаль, Кью не может носить их слишком долго из-за чувствительных глаз. Хорошо, что сегодня он решил ограничиться линзами и не воспользовался гелем для волос, как планировал. Иначе едких комментариев до конца месяца не избежать.  
Как будто они не ожидают его и так.  
\- Извини. Нашел знакомого. Может, в следующий раз. Не дуйся, малыш, - говорит Кью с непонятным самому себе облегчением и легко выскальзывает из крепкой хватки.  
Танцпол совсем небольшой: здесь едва ли уместится десяток пар, - поэтому Кью пересекает его за несколько секунд, разворачивается лицом к танцующим и замирает бок обок с Бондом в неизменном сером костюме. Спасибо, без галстука.  
\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я рад вас видеть.  
\- Взаимно, - отвечает Бонд с легкой усмешкой, которую Кью - проклятые линзы! - отлично замечает.  
\- Почему я не знаю об этом задании?  
\- Это не задание.  
Кью поднимает бровь и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни не знает, что сказать.  
\- Неофициальное, - поясняет Бонд абсолютно серьезно, но его глаза смеются.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Кью. - Раз уж я здесь, то могу вам чем-то помочь?  
Карл проходит мимо них явно не в лучшем настроении, задевает Бонда плечом, и Кью инстинктивно придвигается к нему ближе.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - кивает Бонд, и не думая скрывать широкую ухмылку. - Я не часто хожу по таким заведениям. Честно говоря, не думал, что тут будет так уныло. Синатра, серьезно? А вон там что за мазня висит - репродукция Тернера?  
Кью закатывает глаза.  
\- Это маленький клуб для своих. Я вообще не понимаю, как вы сюда попали. Неважно. Выпейте, вам это всегда помогало при любой проблеме.  
Кью направляется было к барной стойке, но Бонд мягко удерживает его за локоть.  
\- Два мартини за тот столик, - бросает он ближайшему официанту, и тот, невиданное дело, тут же кивает и спешит убрать табличку резерва с небольшого стола у самой стены.  
Кью мстительно берет Бонда под руку.  
\- Я буду Кир.  
\- Кир Рояль.  
Официант убегает, Кью позволяет усадить себя на низкий кожаный диван. Слава богу, Бонд устраивается не рядом, а напротив, окидывая ленивым взглядом зал. Да, отсюда и в самом деле отличный обзор.  
\- Я не люблю шампанское, к вашему сведению, - сообщает Кью.  
\- Есть повод отпраздновать.  
Бонд накрывает его ладонь своей, поглаживает большим пальцем, и Кью забывает, что хотел ответить.  
\- Видите того красавчика в лиловой рубашке? У меня к нему разговор. Расслабьтесь, Кью. Ваш клуб переживет это. Я сделаю все тихо. Некуда спешить.  
\- Вы прекрасно справляетесь, на вас почти не пялятся, - цедит Кью. - Могли бы просто снять кого-нибудь для прикрытия, а потом незаметно придушить.  
\- Мог бы. Но мне сказочно повезло найти опытного напарника для этой работы.  
\- Вам бы даже не пришлось тратить силы, - продолжает Кью, морщась. - Вы, разумеется, в курсе, что каждый, кто вынужден слушать ваши натужные остроты дольше пяти минут, чувствует невыносимое удушье.  
Бонд поднимает руку и расстегивает две пуговицы на его рубашке.  
\- Так лучше? - спрашивает он с заботой, и Кью медленно кивает.  
А потом сам расстегивает третью.  
\- Идеально.  
Им приносят коктейли в запотевших бокалах; Кью обхватывает трубочку губами и понимает, что Бонд смотрит на его рот.  
Он быстро облизывается и ставит бокал на стол, нехотя признавая, что Кир Рояль и в самом деле неплох, несмотря на дурацкие пузырьки.  
\- Часто здесь бываете?  
\- Раз в две недели, - слишком быстро отвечает Кью и награждает себя ударом кулака по колену.  
\- Чаще не требуется?  
\- Чаще не удается.  
Бонд откровенно рассматривает его, не менее откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим и, кажется, совершенно забыв про задание.  
\- Это частный заказ? Берете халтуру на стороне? Если поделитесь прибылью, обещаю, что не выдам. Тридцать процентов. Ладно, двадцать пять.  
\- Это личное, - просто отвечает Бонд, и Кью чувствует, как захмелевшая было голова мгновенно прояснилась.  
Он знает этот обманчиво спокойный тон.  
Бонд ненавидит того человека.  
\- Знаете, здесь не принято долго рассиживаться, если ты не один, - тихо замечает Кью, машинально поднимая руку, чтобы поправить несуществующие очки. - Тут пьют и знакомятся, или танцуют и знакомятся, а дальше...  
\- Потанцуем?  
Кью смотрит на танцпол - ну, разумеется, объект там, наглаживает чью-то худую спину в кислотной майке.  
\- Конечно.  
Слава богу, играет не Синатра, а какой-то новый хит Сиа. Но мелодия тоже медленная и плавная, поэтому Кью не остается ничего, кроме как закинуть руки на шею Бонда и положить подбородок ему на плечо. Надо же, у них не такая и большая разница в росте. Нужно было оказаться так близко, чтобы понять это. И кое-что еще.  
\- Вы до сих пор никак не прокомментировали нашу встречу в таком месте, - негромко говорит Кью.  
Огни мелькают, от блеска бутылок и бокалов за барной стойкой немного режет глаза, и Кью прикрывает их, оставляя слежку за объектом целиком на Бонда.  
\- Не могу позволить вам умереть от удушья. Вы мне еще пригодитесь, - выдыхает тот прямо ему на ухо, немного царапая щетиной, и Кью чувствует, как вдоль спины сбегает щекотный холодок.  
Он соврет, если скажет, что никогда не думал о себе и Бонде так. Не соврет и в том, что всегда считал эти мысли нелепой блажью, фантазией.  
По крайней мере, до этого дня.  
Кью медленно переводит дыхание и облизывает пересохшие губы. Зря он согласился. Держать что-то желанное в руках, так крепко, так близко, и все равно упустить - еще хуже несбыточных мечтаний. Ладони Бонда легко скользят по спине, замирают на бедрах, не давая отстраниться, и Кью думает, что его позорный стояк наверняка прекрасно ощутим.  
\- Бонд, я... - начинает он тихо и сбивчиво.  
\- Он пошел в уборную, - перебивает его тот. - Думаю, никто не удивится, если мы направимся туда же.  
Его поцелуй выбивает пол из-под ног, горчит терпкостью сухого мартини, обжигает язык. Кью еще не может отдышаться, а Бонд уже тащит его за руку по темному коридору.  
\- Вы отлично вошли в роль, - хрипло шепчет Кью, ускоряя шаг. - Постойте здесь, я зайду первым и отключу камеру наблюдения...  
\- Уже сделано. Но спасибо за заботу, - улыбается Бонд, приоткрыв дверь в туалет на пару сантиметров. - Он в кабинке. Стони погромче, у меня пистолет без глушителя.  
Кью давится воздухом и быстро заходит следом за ним.  
Бонд молча указывает на дверь, и Кью кривится, но послушно подпирает ее спиной изнутри. Бонд скрывается в соседней с объектом кабинке, а через секунду - явно встав на бачок - показывается над ней, молниеносно вскидывая руку с пистолетом. Раздается глухой хлопок и шум падающего тела.  
\- Ты не стонал, - укоризненно замечает Бонд, выходя наружу.  
\- Вы стреляли транквилизаторами.  
\- Но без глушителя же. Так что формально не соврал. И нет, это не транквилизаторы. Парализатор и кое-что еще не менее вкусное. Наш знакомый как следует повеселится перед тем, как...  
Кью морщится.  
\- Избавьте меня от подробностей. Дайте сюда оружие, я его конфискую.  
\- Оно не из вашей лаборатории. Прости, Кью, на этот раз я тебе изменил.  
Кью раздраженно отнимает у него небольшой плоский пистолет с ампулами и вертит в руке, запоздало понимая, что его сейчас некуда засунуть. Не в карман же штанов, там и так слишком мало места.  
\- Отдам утром. Это будут твои двадцать пять процентов, - спокойно говорит Бонд, мягко забирая оружие обратно, и прячет в небольшую нагрудную кобуру под полой пиджака.  
Кью разворачивается к раковинам и включает воду, долго и тщательно намыливает руки. Собственное отражение в зеркале кажется слишком взъерошенным и раскрасневшимся, словно он только что потрахался, а не помог убить человека.  
Стояк никуда не делся, и Кью думает о том, далеко ли ушел Карл.  
И о том, что у него явно большая проблема с головой. Он даже знает, как ее зовут.  
Бонд с невозмутимым видом моет руки рядом с ним; в уборную кто-то заходит, и Кью чудом удается не дернуться.  
\- Джентльмены. Как тут, стенки прочные?  
\- Сейчас проверим, - невозмутимо отвечает Бонд, выключая воду.  
\- О, тут уже занято, малыш. Идем, не люблю трахаться, когда в соседней кабинке кто-то орет.  
\- До свиданья, Карл, - бормочет Кью вполголоса.  
Он долго вытирает ладони бумажными полотенцами, пока кожа не начинает гореть.  
\- До свиданья, Бонд, - говорит он громче. - Надеюсь больше вас здесь не увидеть. Хотя не думаю, что и сам тут еще хоть раз появлюсь.  
\- Вечер только начался. Хочешь, провожу до другого клуба?  
\- Вы распугаете всех своей физиономией. С кем я там буду знакомиться, скажите на милость?  
\- Сегодня больше ни с кем.  
Кью резко поворачивается к нему, раздражение и возбуждение сливаются вместе, ударяют в голову как крепкий коктейль.  
\- Потому что вы так сказали?  
\- Потому что я так сказал.  
\- Вы просто...  
Бонд шагает к нему, толкает в грудь, и край раковины впивается в зад.  
\- Я не беру тебя прямо здесь, потому что не хочу трахаться рядом с трупом.  
Кью прикусывает ребро ладони, чтобы не застонать в голос. К бедру прижимается твердый член; Бонд надавливает коленом на стояк Кью, запускает ладонь за пояс его штанов и стискивает мокрую головку, трет щель, проводит пару раз кулаком по стволу, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что Кью готов орать. Бонд шепчет на ухо:  
\- Кончай, а то не дойдешь до машины.  
И Кью спускает ему в ладонь, жадно глотая раскаленный воздух.  
Бонд глядит на него тяжелым, темным, жадным взглядом, а потом отстраняется и снова опускает руки под струю воды из-под крана. Кью смотрит на него и думает, что у Бонда тоже большая проблема с головой.  
И что по дороге домой надо заехать за шампанским.  
Есть что отпраздновать.


End file.
